No Need To Say Goodbye
by artsandlife
Summary: Attina is the best in her field, but she is still young and has a lot to learn about life. Only one man can teach her sorrow, hurt, happiness, fear, pain and perhaps something more. But it is hard to hide when there is nowhere left to go. Ronon Dex/OC
1. Chapter 1

"You've proved to me that you're ready Attina, so they're shipping you off." My thick rimmed glasses slid down my nose in shock, a piece of short blonde hair dangling in my line a of vision, blocking half of Daniel's body.

"Excuse me?" My voice sounded light and winded, like the air had suddenly been knocked out of my lungs. It really felt like it had. Well a part of me should be celebrating, it was just too good to be true.

"You heard me Beckett. Now that the Wraith threat is...under control, they need a new archaeologist in Atlantis, and I recommended you."

"But Daniel, I'm only in my first year of Graduate studies. Surely there must be someone more capable..." Dr. Daniel Jackson, stepped into my cramped, tiny office, his huge body barely making it through the door. My legs gave out, whether to the shock or the 5 inch heels I had decided to wear I'll never know, and I fell back into my chair, almost colliding with a stack of papers behind me that was close to reaching the ceiling.

"Attina, you are the leading expert in Ancient in this base. In this country in fact! Well perhaps second to me..." I glared up him and Daniel threw his hands up in surrender. My teacher, my mentor, dare I say it even my friend was giving me the best news of my life and I'll I could do was sit there shell shocked.

"I...I never dreamed something like this would happen. Well I mean of course I dreamed about it but dreams are harmless right? Most people wouldn't ever get an opportunity like this in their entire career and I'm only 22! Oh god...I'm only 22. Daniel I can't do this! How could the military put this on my shoulders! I'm so under qualified and I've never traveled across galaxies before and...and...and..."

"Attina breathe!" Another glare sent Daniel's way as his hands covered my shoulders. Slowly my breathing patterns returned to normal and the black dots disappeared from my line of vision as oxygen was circulated back into my brain. My brother wasn't the only one who knew about the human body.

"There, see? All better. Now come on, you're scheduled to leave in an hour and everyone wants to see you off."

"What?" But I was already being led down a series of hallways and staircases by a very tall archaeologist. I mindlessly waved to people as I walked past them, my mind on other things. I, Attina Cayley Beckett was being relocated to the Atlantis base. I had only been working with SGC for two and a half years since the beginning of my university education at the age of 18. I had left my home and family in Scotland to study here, in America which had somehow led to an apprenticeship with internationally known Dr. Daniel Jackson. Had it really been that long ago? It felt like only yesterday I was stepping into the top secret military base to study the technology of the Ancients from the Pegasus Galaxy. I suppose they wouldn't be sending me unless I was the best but I'm sure Daniel's influence helped a little. I just wish my older brother Carson was here to see this. It had been years since he had been recruited into the military for some project. We hadn't heard from him since. Ma had been worried sick.

We kept walking until I stood in front of General Landry. We had met a handful of times, each he had been pleasant but uncomfortably business like. I stood at attention, trying my best to look like the soldiers I had seen pass through the halls.

"Ms. Beckett, are you ready for this?"

"Yes sir." I thanked my lucky stars my voice didn't shake.

"Atlantis has alerted us that they have enough power left in the ZPM to get you through the gate as opposed to a three month trip in the Daedalus. Everything you need is already waiting there for you. I should not have to tell you the risk the military is taking by sending you on this mission barely a legal adult. If it were not for Dr. Jackson and Dr. Beckett's recommendations and their complete faith in your abilities this would not be taking place. Do I make myself clear?" I stood frozen for a moment, unable to reply. My brother?

"Attina!" Daniel hissed in my ear and I snapped back to attention.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Good luck Ms. Beckett." And with a nod and a quick salute, he was gone. I turned to Daniel, throwing my arms around his waist. He was clearly shocked and uncomfortable, patting my back as lightly as he could.

"Thank you." I whispered. We stood there for a moment before he cleared his throat, pushing me back.

"Good luck Attina." He turned away as the stargate was ignited and a wall of light filled the usually empty whole.

"Oh boy." I am afraid to say I hesitated at first. My hand skimming over the screen before I took a deep breath, looking back over my shoulder. This was my home. My planet. My galaxy. Was I really ready to leave? Did I even want to? Well, I answered my own question, closing my eyes as tight as I could, and stepping through.

**Okay so my first chapter how was it? I'm new to the world of Stargate, quickly falling in love with Atlantis and I felt a little unsatisfied by the lack of Ronon stories so I decided to write one myself. I know this one if short but hopefully I got everything right. I've never seen an episode with Daniel Jackson in it so I have no idea what he's even like.**

**Hours to write. Minutes to read. Seconds to review.**

**© Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1 - MGM Studios**

**© Attina Beckett - Me!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Atty, is that you?"

"Carson?" My breath caught in my throat and tears threatened to spill over. My brother. My big brother! I didn't wait for his response. I ran at him, throwing my arms around his neck and giggling as he twirled me around just as he did when we were little. I could hear his laugh in my ear and his arms around my waist. I never thought I would see him again. My feet touched touched the ground and he took a step back, eyes racking across my body.

"Look at you! You're all grown up!" Carson's eyes bulged out of his head, my heart melting at the sound of that familiar Scottish accent. Mine had begun to slowly diminish in its prominence with all the time I spent in America. I was exact to see Carson's stayed the same.

"Oh Carson I've missed you so much! We never thought we would see you again."

"Well no chance of that now lass. This is wonderful! When SGC started to inquire about you I never thought they'd send you hear." I laughed at his enthusiasm as he led me up a set of metal stairs towards a glass control room.

"Daniel's recommendation did help quite a bit."

"Daniel? Who's Daniel?" Carson's voice was starting to border on overprotective older brother. I squeezed his hand, grinning at him.

"Relax Carson. He was my teacher. Dr. Daniel Jackson. I'm sure you have heard of him."

"The man from SG-1?"

"That's him." I spotted a woman with short hair coming our way, and apparently so did Carson since whatever he was about to say got stuck in his throat.

"Ms. Beckett, welcome to Atlantis. My name is Dr. Elizabeth Weir." I shook her outstretched hand, quickly stepping back into the safety of my brothers arms. I really was never very good at meeting new people.

"Thank you Dr. Weir. I can not tell you how incredibly excited I am to be here." I said, trying not to marvel at the command center. People passed us, each looking like they had an important job to do. Dr. Weir smiled at me then turned to Carson.

"Carson why don't you get her settled. She doesn't start until tomorrow when Colonel Sheppard and his team are due back. Until then, Ms. Beckett why don't you wonder around for a bit. I'm sure you and Carson have a lot to talk about." With another smile she had turned and I lost sight of her in the crowd. Carson tugged on my hand, pulling me down another hall. I could already tell I was going to get lost very easily.

"Where are your bags Atty?"

"General Landry said everything I needed was already here and would be provided. Although I am rather disappointed I couldn't bring my tool set. It had been a gift for my 21st birthday from Daniel." Carson huffed but said nothing. Oh goodness, this promised to be interesting. We stopped at a door. Or at least I think it is a door. It didn't have a handle, only a panel to the left on the wall which Carson ran his hand over and the wall split apart.

"Alright Atty, here's your room. Mine is just down the hall and so is the hospital wing. I am just a shout away."

"Carson I am 22 years old, but thank you. It'll make me feel a lot better knowing you're so close." My arms wrapped around his neck as his went around my waist. Carson and I had always been the closest. That didn't mean I did not love our other brothers and sisters, but we had always had a special bond with each other. Carson the oldest at 32 and I the youngest. 10 years between us and yet nothing was ever not shared.

"Alright Atty, let me show you around and get you some clothes. They've got a laboratory set up for you. It isn't huge mind you but it's a good size." The rest of the day was spent exploring Atlantis. I'm fairly sure I had almost burst Carson's eardrums when he showed me my office and lab. I have no idea what he was talking about when he said it was small. It was huge! Well perhaps it was just to me since my last office might as well have been a closet. I was lucky enough to have Carson to myself that day, since he wasn't needed in the infirmary. We fell back into our old habits, and it almost felt as if we hadn't been away from each other for years. I learned about the Wraith, their off world escapades, the colony on the main land, everything that had happened in the past year or so.

"My god Carson, I'm so glad you're alright!" He winced at my voice but smiled none the less.

"Yes Atty, so am I. I suspect you'll be working closest with Colonel Sheppard's team since they do bring back the most finds."

"Sounds perfect." My last word got lost as a yawn relaxed my body.

"You should get some sleep love. I'll come get you in the morning and take you to your office. I know how awful you are with directions." We laughed, both knowing he was right.

"G'night Carson. I've missed you."

"Goodnight Atty."

LINE BREAK!

"Show me where my office is my arse. Useless brother, doesn't even have the bloody courtesy to give me a damn map. Oh if I ever get my hands on that man, I swear I'll- Omf!" My muttering was cut off as I collided with another person, sending us both to the ground. My head knocked on the pavement and a jolt of pain blurred my vision.

"Ouch."

"Are you alright?" A soothing voice was above me and a tiny hand grasp my wrist, somehow easily pulling me up to my feet. My ears were starting to ring but I could still make out the lovely tan woman standing in front of me. Her eyes were just below mine, I would guess she was an inch lower then my modest 5'5 height.

"Yes, I'm alright. Sorry about that love, I wasn't watching where I was going. This place is just so big!" I said, eyes wondering around the hall. Where was I?

"You are Dr. Beckett's sister." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. How did you guess? We don't exactly look alike. I take after mum myself." She laughed, grabbing my arm and leading me back the way I had come. Our feet feel into sync and I started to relax beside her.

"No one else in the city calls me, "love" except for Dr. Beckett. I am led to believe it is a popular term of endearment where you come from?" I laughed, Carson was beginning to bring the Scottish in me back out.

"Yes. One day with Carson and I'm already back to my old ways. I'm Attina Beckett by the way."

"Teyla Emmagan." She offered. Teyla. Yes, now I remember Carson talking about her.

"You're apart of Colonel Sheppard's team?" I asked.

"Yes. And you are our new archaeologist. Every off world team has one but Sheppard's been putting it off. I think Dr. Weir had to practically force you on him." My brow furrowed as the halls began to look familiar again. I wasn't informed that I wasn't wanted. Teyla must have spotted my look and quickly corrected herself.

"Please do not think Colonel Sheppard a harsh man, he has just had so much to deal with these past months that another scientist was the last thing on his mind."

"No, I understand." She stopped walking and I looked up to find us back in front of my office. I really needed a map or something. I turned to Teyla, grinning. Whether she liked it or not, the Athosian had just gained a new friend.

"Thank you Teyla. I would have never found this place on my own." She laughed, putting a gentle hand on my arm.

"It was my pleasure. If you need anything, be sure to find me." I nodded and she walked off down another hall that I had no idea where it led to. Swiping my hand over the panel, the door opened and I gasped. Stacks of papers and different off world finds were scattered randomly around the room, covering every inch of free desk space, some things ever placed on the ground.

"Well, better get started old girl." I pushed some stray papers off my seat, taking a moment to let the overwhelming sight set in before I opened the laptop that had been provided for me, and started translating the Ancient language off of a photo from a wall from some unknown planet. By 5:00 every piece of loose paper was stacked in a neat pile on one side of my desk, reaching half way to the ceiling and the objects the team had brought back, chunks of stone, old books, jewelry, were all stored in a climate controlled room that branched off of my office. Just as the last translation was placed into my hard drive, the door slid open and my brother stepped through.

"Hello there Atty. I-"

"Oh don't you "Atty" me Carson Donald Beckett! What happened to, "I'll come get you in the morning and take you to your office." Hmm? Lord, Carson I must have been wandering around the city for an hour before I literally ran into poor Teyla."

"Atty I was-"

"I swear Carson, what would have happened had I gotten lost in some unknown part of the city. You said it yourself that you haven't explored every part of this place yet and I was all on my own."

"Attina-" I stood, glad that heels were no longer apart of my wardrobe and stomped over to Carson, standing on the tips of my toes so I could look into his eyes even if he had a good 5 inches on me, but another voice interrupted my rant.

"I like her Carson. She's got moxie." My threat was lost in my throat and I turned towards the new party. A man stood in the doorway, one shoulder leaning up against the wall. His dark hair was messy, sticking out in every direction it could on his head well a devious smirk looked like it was permanently stuck on his face. He was tall, huge even. Certainly at least the same height as Daniel was and handsome. He pushed himself off of the wall and came to stand in front of me, easily pushing Carson out of the way.

"I'm Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. Welcome to Atlantis Ms. Beckett." He took my hand, which was still frozen in a fist, and uncurled my fingers, gently kissing my knuckles. His green eyes didn't leave mine for a split second before he was quickly pushed aside and my hand was ripped away. Carson had somehow placed himself between me and Colonel Sheppard, one arm keeping me behind him.

"I will kindly remind you that that is my baby sister Colonel Sheppard." Sheppard shrugged his shoulders as if the fact meant nothing to him and winked at me over Carson's shoulder, bringing a blush across my cheeks. I wasn't exactly used to the attention of the opposite sex.

"Carson, I am a grown woman. Now stop it and let me through. I'm mad at you, remember?" I shoved his shoulder and walked over to the Colonel who had his eyebrow raised in a curious look.

"Colonel, would be to kind as to show me where the mess hall is. I'm famished." I winked at him, hoping he would clue into my plan. His reaction showed me he did as that wicked grin slipped back onto his face and he offered me his arm.

"Why it would be my pleasure Ms. Beckett." I looped my arm through his, not giving Carson a second glance and completely ignoring his protest's. It wasn't until we had made it down the hallway and turned the corner did the Colonel and I burst with laughter.

"Did you see his face? Oh man, that was priceless." I had to agree with him, Carson's reaction was rather hilarious.

"Thank you for being to accommodating Colonel. My brother had it coming." He chuckled, pulling me the opposite way of where I had angled myself to turn still holding onto his arm.

"Please, call me John. And that, was awesome."

"Then you have to call me Attina. It's only fair."

"Alright Attina. Now do you have any idea where you are?" He asked and I started to panic. Did this mean he didn't?

"Umm, no?" My voice was small and John sent a smile my way, calming my nerves immensely. We stopped in front of a screen that lit up when he touched it.

"If you're ever lost, just come up to one of these screens. It's a map of the entire city, it'll help you get where you need to go. For instance, we are now currently trying to get to the Mess Hall, right?" He looked down to make sure I was paying attention and I nodded.

"Right."

"So, we look that up on the legend here. Then we touch it, and it gives us the quickest way to get there. Easy peasy." Well, that would be a huge help. After my little lesson John, not needing a map as I did, got us quickly to where the food was and tossed me a tray. By the grace of God I caught it and was quick to pile it with food. Not to many options but a coffee and a fruit salad would do it for me. We stood by the door with our full trays, each looking for a place to sit in the overcrowded room.

"Attina, Colonel Sheppard, over here!" I was first to spot Teyla waving her hand over the heads of the other people in the back corner of the room. We walked over, John sitting across from her and me sitting to her right. Teyla turned to me, her smile was infectious.

"How was your first day of work Attina?" I was surprised to see her actually eager for my answer. I popped a strawberry, at least it resembled a strawberry, into my mouth before I answered.

"Good, I had a lot to do but it was nice to get back into my element again." Teyla nodded along with every word I said. I glanced over at John to find his entire tray of food gone. How is it men can eat so much so fast I'll never know.

"Hey Teyla, where's Ronon?" John asked, ignoring my confused expression. I had never heard of a Ronon in the city before and my ears perked at the name.

"In the training room I suspect. This past off world mission had left him troubled." Teyla's face fell.

"What happened?" They seemed surprised at my question, or that I was even there at all. John was the first to answer me.

"We got on this planet, thought we might find a ZPM or at least a colony to trade with or something but instead we were forced to relive the most horrific and terrifying moment of our lives. Some gas that the plants gave off or something, I wasn't really listening to McKay's explination." I watched as his and Teyla's faces turned to stone, clearly the memories they had been forced to relive still fresh after the mental attack. I grabbed each of their hands, giving them a squeeze before letting go. John cleared his throat, tossing on a smile I knew was forced and standing up. Teyla and I followed him to the tray drop off before walking into the hallway.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." John shrugged.

"It's an occupational hazard."

"Attina why don't you try talking to him?" Teyla offered, grabbing my arm and pulling me the other way.

"Teyla I don't know. We don't know each other and this must have been a traumatizing experience and he probably wouldn't want to talk to me anyways. Besides I am horrible when it comes to feelings, I never know what to do around someone who needs comfort, I tend to just cover it up with sarcasm and comedy. Plus, I happen to repress emotions myself. Bottle them up and all and-"

"Attina, chill would ya? Geez woman you're making my head spin." John cut off my ramblings from behind. I blushed a dark red but complied anyway and stopped talking all together.

"That is why you will be perfect. You said it yourself you do not know each other and that will leave you without bias." I looked over my shoulder at John for help, who only shrugged.

"She's right. Might as well give it a shot. He hasn't spoken a word since he woke up on the planet." Was everyone insane! I was sure to only make it worse, but it would seem I had no say in the matter. I had been here two days and already I was being dragged around by people like I had been here for years.

"But I'm an archaeologist not a shrink."

"Your brothers a doctor, that's got to count for something." John said, opening a door and pushing me in. Teyla stood on the other side of the door with him, waving.

"Good luck." And before I could run out, the doors had slid shut and I had no idea how to open them. I turned, back pressed against the wall surveying the training area. At first I saw no one, the room seemed dark and empty so I took a small step forward, trying to not let my childish fear of the dark take hold.

"Hello? Is there anyone here? I-I'm Attina Beckett. I'm looking for someone named Ronon." No answer. I rush of air flew from my lungs as my tense muscles relaxed. Well at least I was alone. I spotted a book across the room sitting on a bench and dove for it. Since they hadn't let me bring anything with me, last night had been incredibly boring. I picked it up and turned it over to look at the cover.

"War and Peace? Out of the millions of books one could bring, who in their right mind brings War and Peace?" Oh well, not many options in another galaxy. I took a seat by the bench under a window that looked out onto the ocean and began at the beginning. Whenever I'm reading alone, I tended to somehow end up reading out loud, and now was no exception.

"'Well, Prince, so Genoa and Lucca are now family estates of the Buonapartes. But I warn you, if you don't tell me this means war, if you still try to defend the infamies and horrors perpetrated by-"

"What are you doing here?" A deep, ruff voice sounded from the dark half of the room. I gasped and jumped, letting the book slip from my fingers and fall to the ground. I looked around the room wildly for the source of the voice and was only met with shadow.

"Who said that?" I asked blindly.

"I asked you first." I could just make out the outline of someone, a very tall someone, leaning against the opposite wall. Neither of us spoke. Neither of us moved. Only stood across from each other looking at the other.

"I'm Attina Beckett. Are you Ronon?" I took his silence as a yes and slid forward.

"Teyla and John sent me, their worried about you." The man scoffed.

"So they send a total stranger. Great idea. I'm outta here." Someone quickly walked past me, and I felt like such a child next to them, since I easily dwarfed compared to them in size, and I pride myself in my average height. I would have had no problem letting this Ronon character walk by me the never seeing him again had I not spotted the glisten of blood pooling across the knuckles of his left hand. I shot out to grab his arm, surprised when he actually stopped. He could have easily thrown me across the room had he wanted to.

"Are you alright? How did this happen?" His face was hidden in shadow, so I couldn't see his expression but I could see him turn slightly to look at the swinging punching bag that was decorated with red stains.

"Are you going to go to the infirmary?"

"No." Suppressing the shivers in my spine that his voice caused and pulling a first aid kit from under the bench I had been sitting on, I became immensely grateful to Carson who had told me that every room was required to have one. Popping it open I grabbed a cloth and some anti-septic.

"This is going to sting a little." As gently as I could, I place the damp cloth on the open wounds. Other then a quick hiss and the twitch of his fingers, Ronon gave no evidence of severe pain.

"You're good. When I sliced open my arm in the woods behind my house as a kid, Carson had to pin me down to get anywhere near me with this stuff." I laughed at the memory, it had taken three of my older sisters, Lottie, Anna and Jill to keep me still well Carson tried to clean up my arm.

"It must have been barely a scratch but I put up such a fuss." I wrapped one hand in gauze and grabbed the other one, repeating the process.

"You a doctor or something?" His voice was gravely and sharp, but I could just detect a hint of humor hidden.

"Or something." Once that hand was done, I wrapped it up and put the extra supplies back in the medical box, sliding it under the bench.

"So are you always this articulate?" I looked over my shoulder grinning but he was already gone.

**Hey crazy cats, how's it hanging? Do the kids still say that? "Hanging"? I dunno. Anyway here is chapter number 2! Whoop! Not a bad length if I do say so myself. So how is it? Am I getting everyone right? I want to make sure I have the characters from the show sound as much like themselves as possible. **

**Oh Sheppard, reading War and Peace.**

**Shout outs to **_Lorna Roxen _**and **_Belmene _**for their awesome reviews! I loved them!**

**Hours to write. Minutes to read. Seconds to review.**

**© Stargate: Atlantis - MGM Studios**

**© War and Peace - Count Leo Nikolayevich Tolstoy**

**© Attina, Lottie, Anna and Jill Beckett - Me!**


End file.
